Heaven at Her Feet
by einselhyuri'shadow
Summary: From Indonesian fanfiction: 'Siapa kau, ibu' by Einselhyuri. Uchiha Itachi, 13 years old, was the only son of the famed Uchiha Sasuke. He strove to find out the identity of the mother who birthed him into the world. His curiosity lead him to a danger he had never imagined before. Could he find his mother true identity and the secrets that revolved around her?
1. A Sanctuary

Chapter 1: Prologue

A Sanctuary

Tap ... Tap ... Tap ...

A shadowy figure was running through the dense and puzzling forest of Konoha with heavy breath. His steps had began to become unsteady in the cocoon of cold air that stung his skin. His body was getting heavier and his eyes were beginning to blur. The gaping wound on his abdomen had also already felt numb. He really wanted to just stop running and laid down on the cold and damp forest floor beneath his feet. But he could not give up, he just could not. He had to keep fighting to get to that safe place, the secure place for his little boy. He tightened his cloak that covered the head of a small boy curled up asleep on his back.

"We're almost there Itachi. Hold on." Uchiha Sasuke said quietly as he kept running from one tree branch to another branch.

Faintly Sasuke could already see the Front Gate of Konoha that stood strongly as if welcoming his arrival. All of his lifetime, Sasuke had never felt so relieved to see that gate. He used to feel only dark and bitter memories whenever he saw the village. But this time it was the only place that could protect his little angel, or at least that was what that woman believed.

Sasuke let out a deep breath. His view was blurring rapidly, and with every step forward his body felt more and more unsteady. But he refused to give up. He must reach the village even though he would die doing it.

'A little more, a little more ..' Sasuke kept saying those words in his mind to keep his feet moving forward. He was losing his consciousness little by little.

_'He doesn't need to be strong, he doesn't need to be the best, and doesn't need to be a hero. I just wish for him to live happily and safely, Sasuke_' In his mind Sasuke could see the gentle smile that shown on the indigo-haired woman face as she said it.

_'My little baby, how should I call you_?' he continued to hear her soft voice in his memory. Like a movie that continued to play, in his mind he could remember clearly how her thin and pale hands caressed the small baby's face gently as if she was afraid to hurt him. She was smiling softly while staring fondly at the baby in her arms.

'_Itachi_' In the memory Sasuke could hear his own voice hesitating as he looked upon the pale face in front of him. His body tensed as he waited for a response from the mother who was carrying her son for the first time. The young mother looked up and stared in surprise by what she heard.

_'Itachi ... Uchiha_ 'Sasuke said quietly while looking into the amethyst eyes in front of him. Those beautiful eyes started watering and a smile formed on her pale lips.

'_Thank you' _said the girl quietly. She shifted her gaze back to the baby in her arms; relief and happiness were shown on her face.

_'Hello Itachi, .. Itachi Uchiha ... Hi, I'm your mother._' Tears of joy were falling slowly down her cheek. Her anxiety and fear had disappeared, the father of her baby had acknowledged his son.

Sasuke silently observed the interaction in front of him. He felt a warmth radiating inside his chest. In his life Sasuke had been through a lot of pain, anger, and even through a sense of excruciating emptiness. Finally after so long he was able to feel that kind of foreign feeling of warmth from within him again.

The front gate of Konoha was getting clearer in his vision but his pace was increasingly slowing. Only the memories about his indigo-haired woman that continued to flashed in his mind had kept him moving forward. He remembered her smiling face, and the crease between her eyebrows when she was worried, and the sound of her laughter, and her voice when she called his name. All of them were the memories that he had made his most valuable possession.

Sasuke was no longer aware of his surroundings; his eyes were too blurred and he could not feel his limbs anymore, everything was numb. The only thing he was aware of was the sound of his own breathing. The memories about that woman, she and their son became stronger, their moments together kept spinning in his mind. Then ultimately, his exhausted body that had loose a lot of blood, surrendered. He fell down right in front of the front gate of Konoha. Before he completely lose his consciousness, Sasuke could faintly hear a very familiar voice cried out from afar, the _dobe _was calling out his name.

"You'll be safe Itachi ..." Sasuke whispered softly to the small boy on his back while closing his eyes slowly.

_"Thank you ... Sasuke_" Sasuke imagined hearing her soft voice that he missed so much as he fell deeper into the darkness.

oooooo

Anyone can guess who is Itachi's mother? :)


	2. Uchiha Itachi

Chapter 2:

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke laid sleeping on his bed. There was no sign that he was aware of the world around him. His handsome face was expressionless; his onyx eyes were tightly closed, his black pitch hair was messy, and his deep breathing was controlled.

The dim room slowly was illuminated by the sunlight that came through the window. In an instant Sasuke's onyx eyes were opened abruptly as if triggered by the sun young light. Sasuke growled; annoyed by his own habit. His body seemed to have its own internal alarm that determined when he had to get up. His body did not care that he had just returned from an S-class ANBU mission and he had just closed his eyes for about 3 hours ago. Sasuke snorted indignantly. He put his wrist upon his eyes; trying to block out the sunlight and hoping that his body would allow him to go back to sleep.

His efforts to get back to sleep failed because of a familiar smell of food on his olfactory senses. Automatically he grinned; because he knew the one responsible for creating that aroma. Sasuke inched out of the bed, cleaned himself up in the bathroom and then went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning ..." Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head as he slowly walked towards the dining table. The food had been served on the table and they let out a mouth-watering smell.

"Good morning, Tousan! Did you sleep well?" a 13-year-old teenage boy who was busy cooking by the stove greeted him.

"If only a 3 hours sleep could be considered a decent sleep," said Sasuke lazily while sitting down facing the teenage's back. A small laughter that was heard from the teen made Sasuke quirked the corner of his lips.

This boy whom was wearing a cooking apron, with a frying pan in his right hand and spatula in his left, was his entire world. His only remaining treasure left in this world. Itachi's dark shoulder-length hair was tasseled; his hairstyle followed his late uncle's. Sasuke bet that Itachi grew a few inches taller since the last time he watched him a few weeks ago.

"Then eat first and then get some sleep again!" Itachi said, sitting in front of his father.

"Maybe later, after I finished the report for _Hokage-sama_."

Itachi laughed again hearing his father emphasized the word 'Hokage-sama' as if he was saying something very repulsive. Itachi knew that even though his father and the yellow-haired Hokage looked like they were at each other neck, they were actually the very definition of _nakama_. The three of them often spent time together in between the Hokage's tight schedule. That was the reason why Itachi was dubbed as 'Hokage's favorite' by his friends at the academy.

Sasuke was the Captain of Konoha Anbu Forces. Only when it was really urgent Sasuke would then be on a mission outside Konoha. And the last mission yesterday was one in the category of 'extremely urgent'; so he had to leave Konoha for 3 weeks, away from home and away from his only child.

"How is it, tousan? Is it delicious?"

They had started eating; enjoying their time together after 3 weeks away from each other.

"Delicious," Sasuke answered briefly.

"I must have inherited my cooking skill from okasan, because yours really suck!" said Itachi while smirking towards his father.

"Was okasan's cooking as good as mine, tousan?" Itachi stared deeply at his father.

"Much better" Sasuke said honestly.

Itachi's mother was an expert in cooking. She always turned anything she touched into a succulent dish. From the corner of his eyes Sasuke could see Itachi smiled brightly at him.

Sasuke rarely discussed about the mother of his son. Itachi never knew the reason why Sasuke seemed to conceal his mother identity from him, even her name. So for Itachi, no matter how small the information he got from his father about his mother, was considered something that was very valuable.

Itachi's happy smile because of that little information made Sasuke's chest ached. He really wanted to tell him everything; to tell all about his mother to Itachi. But it was not possible if he wanted to continue to protect Itachi.

Nevertheless Itachi was a very smart boy. He always put small questions about his mother in their daily chatter and Sasuke would only reply casually or even refuse to answer if he felt that the question should not be answered.

In the past when small Itachi had began to have the ability to think and to digest the information around him, he realized the difference between him and other children. One day small Itachi came home crying, asking his father why he was the only boy who had not been picked up by someone whom they called as 'mother'. Itachi cried and asked Sasuke why he did not have a mother. That was the first time small Itachi learned about the concept of death; and that was also the first and last time small Itachi saw his father's tears.

One thing the small Itachi knew that tears would only come out when someone was crying; and Itachi usually cried when he felt sad or ill. So the small boy concluded that asking about his mother would make his father felt sad and in pain. Small Itachi then stopped doing it. He did not want his father to feel sad and in pain. Over time Itachi's curiosity grew; but he learned to understand the sad gaze on his father's eyes everytime his mother was mentioned. He knew that there was something that his father was trying to hide from him. But he did not want to force it out. He believed that his father had a reason for all his secrets.

"Today is a the day our Genin team is chosen. It's my first day as a genin!" Itachi said cheerfully.

Sasuke smiled slightly seeing his son grinning brightly, showing his passion and excitement for being a Genin. Although he was raised by a cold Uchiha, Itachi grew into a warm and friendly child. In contrast to Sasuke, Itachi made everyone around him loved him because of his nice and calm personality and also attributed by his handsome face. Itachi was physically a duplicate of his father from head to toe, as if shouting to the world that he was the son of an Uchiha Sasuke. Itachi often joked that his father was too greedy on him because he bequeathed all of his body to him without leaving a slightest part of him for his mother, and Sasuke would laugh quietly hearing it. But there was one thing that Itachi did not know...

"Are you happy? ..." Sasuke propped up his chin with the back of his hands, staring at Itachi's glowing face.

"Of course!" Itachi rolled his eyes, feeling funny about his father's question which the answer was certainly the most obvious in the world. His dream was finally becoming a reality, soon he could proudly call himself a ninja.

"I will try to make you proud father," Itachi whispered softly with a shy smile in his face.

A small smile graced Sasuke's lips. He kept silent as he continued to stare intently at Itachi.

One thing Itachi did not know was... that his smile was very similar to his mother's.

oooooooo

AN:

Hyuri and Me are very grateful for your reviews. Please do review again..


	3. The New Generation

Chapter 3

Rookie 9: The New Generation

It was Itachi's first day as a genin. He had waken up early in the morning, cooked breakfast for his tousan, and then ran excitedly toward the Hokage's office. The new selected genin were to gather at the Hokage's office to listen to their team leaned back at the wall behind him staring at the empty space in front him. He took a deep breath and then exhaled it hard, trying not to think too much about his embarrassment because he came too early. No one had came beside miss Shion, the hokage's secretary who had told him to wait for the others in the next room.

"I'm too excited," Itachi said to himself with an amused smile.

After about 30 minutes, Itachi finally decided to wait outside in the hallway. He lifted his back from the wall and walked towards the door.

Trak ...

Before Itachi could touch the handle, the door spun open. Behind the door, a brown-haired Hyuga girl stared in surprise at him.

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Good morning, Haruko-san." Itachi greeted while giving access to the girl. They bowed stiffly and walked past each other. Hyuga Haruko and Uchiha Itachi were friend in the same class at the academy but somehow they always felt awkward with each other. Itachi felt that she was not too fond of him; when in fact though Haruko was the heir of the Hyuga clan, she was a good girl and friendly to anyone. Or maybe Shikaku's theory about the 'Hyuga-Uchiha crisis' was true. Itachi then chuckled remembering funny theories about the 'Hyuga-Uchiha crisis' ala Chizo.

"What's so funny?" From the entrance, Itachi's two best friends walked toward him.

"Nothing," Itachi replied at Nara Shikaku whom was busy rubbing his ears.

"Chizo, Good Morning!" Itachi greeted softly as he playfully punched his friend fat stomach. Chizo laughed and punched him back softly. The three of them then walked side by side toward the meeting room. Uchiha Itachi, Akamichi Chizo, and Nara Shikaku had been best friends since their first year at the academy.

"What happen to your ears, Shikaku?" Itachi looked at Shikaku who was stroking his bruised earlobes.

"My okasan had returned from a mission last night, and while she was gone I forgot to tidy up my room, so .." Shikaku did not finish the sentence. He gave Itachi a look that said 'Well.. You know what happen next...'

"This morning Ino-san turned into a 'Speakerphoned Crab Monster!" Chizo laughed remembering what he heard this morning at the Nara's residence when he picked Shikaku up.

"Try saying it in front of my okasan," Shikaku replied, feeling annoyed at Chizo who was still laughing while clutching on his stomach. Chizo suddenly shuddered.

"She will chased me to the end of the world!" Chizo shrieked while staring in horror at Shikaku.

Itachi chuckled as he conjured the image of an angry Yamanaka Ino in his head; Shikaku really had it hard this morning.

"I can't believe you still dare to neglect your chores, when you perfectly know how your okasan will be when she's angry." Itachi shook his head in wonder.

"I also can't believe that you, of all people, fail to understand the definition of the word 'forget', Itachi!". Shikaku lowered his hand from his earlobes that were still red; an evidence that some time ago an index finger and thumb had twisted them.

"I sometimes also can't believe that you are a Nara, you know," Chizo said while shrugging, "You always 'forget'!"

"Try to have a brain like me then!" Shikaku pointed at his forehead "A brain that's constantly thinking about things like why the sky is blue, why the leaves are green, what muscles move the leg when you walk, or which part of the brain that regulates vision..." Shikaku grunted tiredly then went on to say "...and that couldn't stop thinking until you find the answer."

"Shikaku I'm sorry, I forget that you have an overactive brain," Chizo stroked Shikaku's back in mock sympathy.

"Yeah...yeah...yeah..." Shikaku walked inside with a sour face. Itachi and Chizo followed him from behind while trying to hold their laughter. They were certain that they would have to deal with a grumpy Shikaku all day.

"Good Morning," Haruko greeted the trio.

"Haruko-chan ... Good morning!" Chizo ran toward Haruko with a grin. He did not bother to hide his excitement at seeing the girl he liked smile at them.

"Have you been here long Haruko-chan?" Chizo asked while sitting next to Haruko. Itachi and Shikaku sat right behind them.

"Just now," Haruko smiled back at Chizo.

After sitting, Shikaku immediately laid his head on the table and snorted softly, making the other three turned to look at him.

"Are you sick, Shikaku-kun?" Haruko asked with a worried face.

"Lack of sleep..." Shikaku replied sleepily.

"Why? Are the monsters under your bed scare you?" Chizo taunted Shikaku; annoyed because Haruko's attention was diverted from him. Itachi shook his head; warning Chizo to stop riling Shikaku up.

"Monsters under the bed?" Shikaku lifted his head and glared toward Chizo. "There are many things that a hundred time more horrifying than that, you know! And that doesn't mean I acknowledge that I'm scared of any scary monsters under my bed," he added as an afterthought.

"Why couldn't you sleep then? Was it the Monster in the closet?" Chizo laughed again, ignoring the warning stare Itachi gave him.

Shikaku sighed, "All of a sudden I woke up in the middle of the night and accidentally heard my parent's mind. It's irritating..."

"So you've finally awakened the Yamanaka's mind reading jutsu?" Itachi asked eagerly.

"Awesome!" Itachi pat Shikaku on the shoulder while he 'Hmm'-ed an answer.

"It's not fair! I still haven't been able to perfectly master my Bubun Baika and Nikudan Sensha jutsu!" Chizo pouted.

Among his friends, Chizo was the slowest to master the family's kekkai genkai. At the age of 10, Itachi already mastered Amaterasu and Chidori; and with three years of practice since then made Itachi's jutsu became more perfect. Shikaku was able to master and control the Nara's shadow jutsu since the age of 8, plus his too genius brain, and not to mention his newly awakened mind reading ability from his mother's side. All of these made Chizo felt that he had the slowest progress between the three of them.

"Amazing... How does it feel to master the abilities from 2 different clans?" Haruko asked with amazement to Shikaku.

"Troublesome and sometimes confusing."

"Are you kidding me? It's super cool!" A girl's boisterous voice suddenly was heard behind Shikaku.

Itachi flinched; trying to keep his ears away from the source of the sound. He then smiled funnily towards the owner of the voice. Shikaku turned his head as he closed his ears and as he predicted, Yamanaka Eri was the source of the sound.

"Keep your voice down Eri! Are you trying to make me deaf?" Shikaku glared at his cousin. Eri stared sullenly at Shikaku but then choose to ignore him.

"Morning all!" Eri greeted her friends with her loud distinctive voice.

"Morning Eri-chan," Itachi replied with a friendly smile while the others winced away from the sound source.

Even Haruko as Eri's close friend also winced at the loudnesss. Even though she was already familiar with Eri's unique style and shrill voice, sometimes Eri's voice was just too overbearing.

"Kyaaa... As usual, Itachi-kun looks handsome!" Eri suddenly jumped and hugged Itachi's neck.

Itachi was surprised at the sudden embrace and laughed awkwardly; confused on what to do. Although they had known each other for a long time, Itachi was still not used to this unique habit of Eri; hugging him whenever the opportunity arised.

"Releaae him, Eri! You strangle him!" Chizo and Shikaku tried to break Eri hands that were wrapped around Itachi's neck.

Haruko giggled softly at the scene. Haruko knew that Yamanaka Eri was very fond of Uchiha Itachi since their first year at the academy. Haruko was used to hear her friend very thoroughly description about how perfect Uchiha Itachi was for hours.

"Huh, really? Fo-forgive me, Itachi-kun!" Eri released her death hold on Itachi, making Chizo and Shikaku breathed a sigh of relief. She then stared guiltily at Itachi.

"I'm fine Eri-chan, it's okay. Chizo and Shikaku are just overacting,' Itachi tried to erase that guilt in her face.

Itachi's warm smile made Eri blushed. Stiff as a robot Eri looked away from Itachi and pulled Haruko away with her from the trio. She and Haruko sat on the other side of the room and seemed to have started their usual girl's chat. Itachi laughed softly at Eri's funny behavior.

"Don't be too nice to her. She might get the wrong idea," Shikaku looked at Eri who was busy talking eagerly to Haruko. Although Eri was somewhat annoying, he still loved her like his own sister. He knew that his cousin really liked Itachi, and Shikaku knew that Itachi only saw Eri as a good friend, nothing more. Itachi was the kind of person who was always nice to everyone, but Eri might misinterpret his kindness and definitely would be hurt by it.

"What should I do then?" Itachi understood clearly the meaning of Shikaku's words, and he did not want to hurt Eri or anyone. But he did not know what was the best way to react to Eri's advances.

"Ignore her!" Shikaku replied briefly then laid his head back onto the table.

Itachi always felt confused everytime they discussed about this issue. Eri was a nice girl and always greeted him warmly so how could he ignore her.

"Hi all," Umino Hoeru walked into the room.

After several 'hi's from the others the dark haired ponytailed boy then sat cross-legged on a chair and started reading his novel.

"Itachi!" A familiar shout made Itachi turned his head. "Catch!" Before he could recognize the voice owner, a box had flied towards his face. With an amazing timing Itachi deftly caught it.

"That's from Kiba-jiisan!" An Inuzuka boy said followed by a barking dog in his arm.

"Thank you, Toya!" Itachi said while staring at the chocolate box in his hand. He then smiled toward his two friends who had just come, Inuzuka Toya and Aburame Rio. They were the nephews of Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino, his father's subordinate in Anbu.

"Kiba and Shino-jiisan still haven't returned from their last mission, so it looks like there's no group training for us this week," Toya told Itachi while Rio nodded behind him.

"Okay, thank you Toya!"

"Actually... what are you doing?" Chizo's breath on the back of Itachi's neck was giving him the creeps.

"Oh that... usually every week or so I, Toya, Rio, Kiba-jiisan and Shino-jiisan will train together."

"That's not what I mean," Chizo cut Itachi's words as he rolled his eyes. Itachi blinked confusedly.

"I mean what do you do so you become so popular among the legendary 'Konoha 11'?" Chizo grabbed the chocolate box from Itachi's hands. Itachi chuckled seeing Chizo's jealous face.

"You have your Kiba-jiisan who always buys you delicious chocolate like this!"

"You have Tenten-baasan who makes sure that all of your shuriken and kunai are always sharp and shiny!"

"You have your Sakura-baasan who always treats your injury after training no matter how bad it is!"

"You even have a 'Kage' as your jiisan who aways treats you The Special Kage ramen at Ichiraku!"

"And don't forget your Shino-jiisan who gives you a giant beetle at our beetle bet when you can't catch any!" Chizo said while devouring a big piece of Itachi's chocolate.

"Hey, don't be angry. On that time I've apologized and admitted defeat."

"That's not the point! What I mean is I want to know what do you do to make that many people care deeply for you?"

Itachi frowned, "I don't know."

"So you mean, you're just being your sweet and regular self and then out of nowhere there will be magnificent people who will love you so?" Chizo frowned as a sign that he doubt his own words.

Itachi just smiled. "Well... something like that... Or maybe it was because they care for my tousan so they love me too," Itachi frowned at his own words because he himself doubted it.

"Yeah, yeah... Maybe they adore you because of your parentage. If not because of your tousan then because of your kaasan." Chizo's words made Itachi blinked. ..._Okaasan_...

"Actually you don't have to be jealous, Chizo. You also have someone who concerns about you." Shikaku lazily joined the conversation.

"Who is it?" Chizo asked curiously.

"Itachi's tousan."

"Huh?"

Shikaku sighed, "Hey Itachi, stop daydreaming. Chizo's talking to you."

"What? Uh, right..." Itachi willed himself back to his friendly self; feeling thankful for Shikaku's distraction. "Yap. My tousan often asks about you," Itachi smirked towards Chizo, knowing that Chizo would love to hear it.

When Chizo was 5, he fell into an old well and get stuck in it. No one had heard his cries because the old well was located away from the crowd. Sasuke was the one who found and saved him when he was patrolling Konoha. Since that time Uchiha Sasuke was a hero for Chizo, and therefore in their first day at the academy it was no wonder that Chizo had became Itachi's first friend.

"Really?" Chizo's eyes glinted happily.

"Of course."

"Good Morning ..." A gentle voice was heard from the door.

It was a voice that Itachi memorized the most. Shikaku who had been doozing off also immediately awoke and turned his head toward the soft voice. They both unconsciously stared intently at her. Chizo rolled his eyes seeing his two friends' behavior.

"Fuyu-chan, over here!" Toya called while pointing to the empty seat beside him. Hatake Fuyu bowed his head slowly towards Itachi and Shikaku before walking over to Toya and Rio.

"Both of you, close your mouths before flies lay their eggs inside them." Itachi's and Shikaku's faces flushed at Chizo's words. "You must defeat Hatake Kakashi first if you want to approach Fuyu-chan," Chizo murmured lazily.

"Is everyone already here?" Miss Shion's voice from the door stopped any arguments athat were going to happen between the trio.

"I don't know. Do you mean all nine of us, or is there anyone else?" Toya replied with a shrug.

"Nine of you? Hmm... that means you're all here," said Miss Shion while looking at her papers.

"Then let's go. Naruto-sama has been waiting for you," Miss Shion gestured for the children to follow her. They all walked side by side following miss Shion to the Hokage's office; chattering excitedly among themselves.

"I'm so nervous," Haruko whispered to Eri

"Me too. Finally now we've become a Kunoichi Haruko-chan! I'm so happy..." Eri clasped her hands in front of her chest and put a big smile on her lips.

The nine genin walked excitedly toward the Hokage's office.

"Please come inside," Shion opened the door to the Hokage's office and allowed the nine children to enter it.

Naruto was sitting behind his table; his trademark bright smile was on his face. Beside him stood three jounin they knew as Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, and Sai. They were holding some Konoha's _hitai-ate_ in their hands. Itachi and his friendss stood stiffly facing towards them. The Hokage'a office became silent for a moment.

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted them with a wide smile.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama!" They responded in unison with gusto.

Naruto watched the new generation in front of him one by one. "Alright then. Congratulations for all you for successfully passing the genin examination with nearly a perfect score. From all the genin who had graduated in your year, the nine of you had graduated as the top. In addition, each of you also have an outstanding unique ability or _kekkai genkai _from your bloodline so we believe that you all have met the standard for the so-called 'Rookie 9'. You are the candidates of the strongest shinobi of your generation."

"Yo!" Kakashi raised his hand to greet Rookie 9, while Sai smiled one of his 'fake smile' and Shikamaru muttered a small 'troublesome'.

"You will be divided into three teams of three people. Members of team Kakashi are Uchiha Itachi, Umino Hoeru, and Hyuga Haruko; for team Sai are Nara Shikaku, Akamichi Chizo, and Yamanaka Eri; and for team Shikamaru are Inuzuka Toya, Aburame Rio, and Hatake Fuyu," Naruto smiled and blinked his eyes to Itachi after his speech.

Itachi laughed inwardly seeing his Naruto-jiisan trying his best to show his authority as the Hokage. The sensei then immediately approached their respective teams and gave them their _hitae-ate. _Itachi accepted it with a big smile and immediately put it on his forehead. His chest swelled with happiness and pride; finally he had became a Shinobi. All of his friends also had done the same thing; they all wear their hitae-ate with pride.

"Now you have officially joined the proud Shinobi of Konoha. Keep fighting and never give up! Now your sensei will tell you your first mission as a Genin. Good luck!" Naruto nodded to the sensei; hinting that he had finished.

"Now follow us," Sai gestured for the Rookie 9 to follow him.

They began whispering to one another about what their first mission would be. One by one they began to leave the Hokage's office; following their sensei. Chizo, Shikaku, and Itachi was the last to leave the room.

"A mission on the first day as Genin? I thought today we come only to hear about our genin team placement," Chizo muttered to Shikaku.

"Itachi," Naruto called Itachi who was already at the door. "Ichiraku at 10 tonight, ok?"

"Ok!" Itachi nodded happily before closing the door.

He smiled remembering Naruto's promise to treat him when he passed the Genin examination.

"What do you think this mission about?" Itachi shoved his body between his two friends.

"I think it's related to the library," Shikaku tilted his chin towards the end of the hallway. Shikamaru had opened a large door leading to a room where lined shelves were seen.

"Don't tell me our mission is to read the books?" Chizo stared at Shikaku with his 'don't tell me I'm right' stare.

"I don't know. We'll see," Shikaku grinned. He unusually looked excited.

Inside the room, Itachi was amazed by the great number of bookshelves that were lined up neatly and towered up to the ceiling. The distinctive smell of old scrolls wafted from the shelves. The new genin then began exploring the rows of shelves to satisfy their curiosity. Itachi was no exception. He had walked along a bookshelf that was labeled as 'Clan of Konoha' to stop at a scroll titled as 'The Uchiha'. Itachi already knew quite a lot about his Clan from the stories that his tousan told him. Usually done by Sasuke to distract Itachi from questioning about his mother. Starting from the formation of the Clan to the slaughtering of the entire clan by his own jiisan, Uchiha Itachi, which was later revealed that his reason was to protect Konoha. Itachi once felt that it was very unfair and cruel, but over time he could finally accept and understand that those were the things that meant to be. He had decided to keep continuing his Clan future by being a powerful and an useful Uchiha Shinobi for Konoha. And his long-term plan was to revive his clan by creating a large family and continuing the Uchiha bloodline to the next generation. This task was most likely resting on his shoulder, because his tousan had never indicated that he was interested in getting married again.

Naruto also had told him about his tousan reaction on The Uchiha Tragedy. He knew that his tousan had been a 'Missing Nin' and criminal before finally coming back and aiding Konoha at the 4th Shinobi World War. Naruto also told him the emotional ups and downs of his tousan when he first returned to the village after the war, until one day his tousan asked the Godaime to let him became a lone shinobi without any ties to Konoha. And since that time his tousan left Konoha and was never heard from again until 10 years ago when he suddenly found drenched in blood and unconscious at the Gate of Konoha with a body filled with gaping wounds... and a 3 years old boy on his back.

"Huaha... huahaha!" Before Itachi could grab the scroll, Eri's loud laughter was heard from across the room. Itachi smiled; joining her contagious laughter. He wondered what she was laughing at.

"Shhh! Stop laughing! Keep your voice down! For God's sake, Eri! This is a library!" Shikaku whispered furiously.

"Hahaha... You really look like Shikamaru-jiisan when he was a child, Shikaku. Look at this! This lazy face is exactly the same." Itachi approached Shikaku amd Eri.

Eri's middle finger was pointing at a large photograph hanging on one of the wall.

"Chizo's also really look like his tousan, only much thinner." Eri wiped the tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes while pointing at an obese boy child who stood beside Nara Shikamaru in the photo. Above the photograph there was a label that read 'The Rookie12'. The photo showed the legendary Rookie 12 at their young age, probably when they were still Genin. The twelve children showed their cheerful faces with their four sensei behind them. Itachi could instantly find his tousan scowling face in it. He chuckled seeing his unfriendly expression while his tousan teammate, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, who stood beside him grinned towards the camera.

"Nee, Itachi-kun. You're also really look like your tousan," Eri also stared at Itachi's focus.

Now there were nine heads swarming around the photo.

"Rio, that's team 8!" Toya pointed to another part in the photo, Itachi also turned his attention towards it.

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata Hyuga!" Toya pointed at each individual he mentioned.

"Uh?" Chizo looked curious. "I don't know there's another Hyuga beside Hyuga Neji in Rookie 12." Chizo voiced his surprise that was also shared by Shikaku and Itachi.

Itachi had heard of the war hero, Hyuga Neji, who had died at the 4th Shinobi World War, but this other Hyuga named Hyuga Hinata was never heard before.

"She's my oka-sama older sister, Hyuga Hinata. She's the youngest of the Rookie 12," Haruko smiled softly; staring at her oba-sama's face in that picture.

"Really? I never know about her. Did she also die at the world war?" Chizo assumed because he had never met her before.

"Oka-sama said that she was killed on a mission," Haruko's face turned sad.

"She's one of the influential Shinobi in the 4th world war and got through it safely." Toya added, "Shino and Kiba-jiisan are very fond of her. They often tell us about her," Rio nodded at Toya words. Itachi became confused then. _How come I've never heard of that kind of person?_

"Guys, over here!" Fuyu called her friends from their left.

They immediately ran to her. It was another photo of Rookie 12, but they look more mature in this picture.

"Maybe this was taken after the war," Haruko inspected the picture carefully and pointed at Hinata who was holding Neji's photo on her chest, as if to show that the rookie 12 were still remembering him even though he was gone.

In this photo the rookie 12 looked relaxed. They were using Yukata and Kimono and were all smiling towards the camera; even Uchiha Sasuke gave a small smile. They were no longer standing in groups like in their genin photograph; they mingled with each other. But that was not what caught the attention of Itachi. In this picture Naruto was embracing a long-haired Hyuga girl warmly. The girl looked very pretty with her slightly flushed face. The girl was none other than Hyuga Hinata and they both seemed very close.

"Heh, now I know why Kiba-jiisan really like that chocolate," Toya pointed at Hinata's other hand that carried a small transparent bag with a box of chocolate inside it; a chocolate with the same brand as the one given to Itachi this morning.

"The chocolate seems to be Hinata-baasama favorite," Haruko guessed.

"Well, well... I finally know the reason for Kiba-jiisan strange habit. Every year on the same date Kiba-jiisan will always sit alone on the roof; eating one big box of that chocolate while crying like a baby."

Itachi was feeling more confused. Something was deeply bothering him. Since childhood, he was already very close with Kiba and Shino but he had never heard of a girl named Hinata Hyuga ever mentioned in front of him, the same went for Sakura and Tenten. Even Naruto who was like his second tousan had ever mentioned this seemed to be special lady. It made him curious.

...Who was Hyuga Hinata?

Fiyuuhhhhhh ... (rubbing away sweat from the forehead)

Thank you very much for reading and reviewing this story.


	4. Hyuuga & Uchiha

Chapter 4

Hyuuga & Uchiha

The sound of footsteps echoed along the quiet hallway leading to the Hokage's office. Hanabi Hyuga with all the abilities she had was trying to maintain the calm and cool expression on her face, despite the rumbling fury in her chest that was waiting to be unleashed. In her mind she continued to question Naruto's sanity. _Does he do it to taunt me?, Does he think this is some kind of game?, Have I not sufficiently clear to show Naruto what I can do to that boy if they dare crossing the wall that I have built? _Hanabi continued to accelerate her pace. She could not wait to ask for an explanation from the hokage.

"Hyuga-sama, may I help you?" Shion stared in confusion at the Hyuga Clan's head who was passing her by in rush without a greeting.

"Where is rokudaime-sama?" Hanabi asked as she kept walking towards the Hokage's office. Shion stood up from her desk and walked after Hanabi. In his office, Naruto was having a meeting with some of Anbu members to discuss a highly important secret mission; he would not tolerate any interference.

"Hyuga-sama, please wait a moment!" Shion struggled to follow Hanabi who had not slowed down at all. "Right now Hokage-sama is in an important meeting. Please wait while I schedule for your appointment with him in a moment!"

However, Hanabi seemed to not have any intention to listen to the poor secretary. As she was getting closer to the Hokage's office, Shion was frantically trying to block Hanabi who did not show any sign of stopping.

"Hyuga-sama!" Shion tried one more time to get Hanabi's attention but it was too late. The office door was alredy banged open with a loud impact echoing around them. Three pairs of eyes inside the room was immediately turned towards the noise that had disturbed their discussion. In the doorway Hanabi stood silently; staring at Naruto right in the eye.

"What is the meaning of this?" Naruto asked in a voice that was too loud then necessary. He looked really annoyed by the intrusion. He had told Shion that he was having a very important meeting and he did not want to be disturbed except for matters related to emergencies involving life or death.

"I'm... sorry Hokage-sama, Hanabi-sama... do not...," Shion stammered.

Hanabi walked forward to counter Naruto. "We need to talk, Rokudaime-sama!" Hanabi said aloud; her face was without expression and she did not show the slightest sign that she felt intimidated by Naruto's angry gaze. She stopped right in front of Naruto's table making the two Anbu stepped away from their positions to give her some sace. Hanabi and Naruto stared at each other in silence; trying to decipher what was on each other thought. That was when Naruto noticed the anger in her eyes, an anger that was shrouded with pain.

"Hyuga-sama, it's better-" Shion was still trying to persuade Hanabi.

"I need to talk to you, now!" Hanabi cut Shion words as she stared sharply at a pair of sapphire blue eyes in front of her.

After a moment in tense silence Naruto finally gave a cue for Shion and the two Anbu to leave him alone with Hanabi.

"What is your problem, Hanabi?" Naruto asked her harshly; clearly with no attempt to hide his frustration.

Hanabi closed her eyes and took a deep breath; trying to control the rumbling anger inside her chest. What's her problem? How dare he said that! She was the one who supposed to be asking him that! What was he thinking, violating the terms which he himself had sworn to fulfill. Hanabi slowly pulled out a scroll from her sleeve and put it on Naruto's table without breaking eye contact with him.

"I want you to pull the Uchiha out from my daughter team," Hanabi's voice was loud and clear; filled with an suppressed emotion.

Naruto finally understood what had caused Hanabi to go berserk like this. After announcing the arrangement for the newest genin team, he did realize that sooner or later Hanabi would definitely be banging on his door to ask for an explanation. It was just that he did not expect it so soon, for the sake of Kami he had just announced it this morning and now the sun had not even fully immersed yet!

"Hanabi listen, this team arrangement was not something that I lightly decide by myself. It was based on the decision and judgment of the sensei and advisors. It was done through a series of hard discussion. Haruko and Itachi both have the eye kekkai gengkai so the best for them is to have a sensei that knows exactly how to help them master it, a sensei like Hatake Kakashi."

"I don't care about it, Naruto. Uchiha Itachi should not be on the same team with my daughter!" Hanabi was uncompromising.

Naruto frowned. He still could not understand why Hanabi still could not forget her hatred toward Itachi and Sasuke. It had been a decade. Was Hanabi's heart that cold? Even more this unreasonable hatred toward Itachi. He would understand her resentment on Sasuke, but on Itachi? Naruto... just could not understand...

"He's just a little boy Hanabi. He won't cause any damage," Naruto shook his head.

"You have violated our agreement, Naruto. You have violated your own oath," Hanabi said coldly. "Maybe you've forgotten, so I'll remind you again. In that scroll you have agreed to all the terms that I've proposed in exchange for their safety. You've stated that you, as the Hokage, will do anything in your power to keep everything related to the Uchiha away from the Hyuga clan, away from my life and my daughter. Even your drops of blood is still wet on it," Hanabi was still able to maintain her composure despite her dwindling patience.

Naruto stared at the scrolls that Hanabi placed on his desk. Indeed Naruto had agreed on her ridiculous term and sealed the agreement with his blood. But then at that time he did it without much thinking, given the complexity of the situation. The most important thing was the security and safety of Itachi and Sasuke, Naruto did not have time to think about other things. Naruto massaged his temple that had began to throb. "Hinata will definitely be sad if she knew you treated Itachi like this. For Kami's sake, Hanabi. He's your neph-"

"The Uchiha or my daughter! One of them must be transferred to another team! Or you won't like what I will do Naruto!" Hanabi immediately cut Naruto's words. She did not want to hear the word Naruto were going to say. How dare he mentioned Hinata's name, putting her sister's name in the same sentence with the Uchiha. Naruto had no right, he never had! Feeling her message was clear enough, Hanabi turned around to leave the room.

"What had happened to Hinata was not Itachi's fault. He doesn't know anything about all of this Hanabi. He'd never asked for this to happen."

Bastard! How dare he! Hanabi's patient was finally at its end. In a flash she turned to face Naruto again. Her face was flushed and her eyes were gleaming angrily.

"It's his fault! ...their fault!." Hanabi shouted angrily towards Naruto. Her calm demeanor was gone; replaced by the image of an angry siren looking for vengeance. "Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke, both of them had ruined Hinata's life!" Hanabi raised her voice more.

"Itachi is just a child, and Sasuke, he had received his punishment. You had punished him yourself; your own hands had done that splendid bloodied job!" Naruto was getting frustrated; he stood up from his chair.

"But that doesn't bring Hinata back. Hinata is still dead, while Uchiha Sasuke is still alive and breathing!' Hanabi's eyes were filled with tears, ready to flow at any time. "They have taken Hinata away from me, and away from you too! If that incident had never happened, she would still be here and lead the Hyuga, Hinata would definitely still be here, Naruto. By your side!" Hanabi launched the final blow right into Naruto's heart.

After glaring at the speechless and dejected looking Naruto, Hanabi added her last words before she left. "She should've been yours and in that boy place.. could've been your son."

Hanabi was gone; leaving Naruto alone with his re-opened old wound. He then groaned and threw his body back to his chair. He suddenly felt so tired. Damn it, Hanabi!

Then he realized something...

"Come out... Sasuke!" After pondering in silence for a few moment, Naruto finally decided to call Sasuke out of his hiding.

A masked figure entered the room from behind a large window. His intimidating figure looked dull and lackluster. The figure took off his mask, revealing a cold expressionless face. His onyx eyes were staring at Naruto's back.

"Since when have you been there?" Naruto had sensed Sasuke's chakra shortly after Hanabi left his office, but he could have been there all the time and heard everything.

"A few minutes," Sasuke turned his body around, now facing the large window that showed the peaceful city of Konoha bathed by the twilight light.

Naruto massaged his throbbing temples; hoping to relieve some of the pain in his head. Both of the superpower figures kept their silence; busied by their own thought.

"Tell me Naruto..." After a long silence Sasuke finally decided to voice his thought, a question that had been bothering him since he came back to this village with that woman's son. "Have you ever thought to kill me?"

Naruto was surprised to hear Sasuke's question. In a heartbeat something inside his chest suddenly constricted painfully. Naruto then gave him a sad and somewhat bitter smile. The difficulty and hardship that they had gone through to get to this point flashed in his mind. Hanabi's reaction to Sasuke's return to Konoha with Itachi had been terrifying. But deep down Naruto knew that Hanabi was actually not a bad person. She was just a heartbroken and a grieving little girl. She had been forced to endure many unimaginable things in a too young age, forced to learn too fast and to become an adult too early. More than that she was just a little sister who cried for the loss of someone who had always love and protect her; and so she dealt it in a way she thought was right.

"At first everything was fine, in fact not much had changed after that incident," Naruto turned his chair around; facing the same direction Sasuke was looking at.

Both broken-hearted men stared solemnly at the horizon.

"I remember her... a smile never left her face. Despite everything she... was happy Sasuke," When Naruto said that, he remembered the figure of Hinata who was smiling softly at him while rubbing her bulging belly fondly.

Sasuke grit his teeth and fisted his hands. He closed his eyes; painfully trying to picture a smiling indigo-haired woman who was pregnant with his child. He had imagined that moment too many times.

"But suddenly everything became chaotic. Her face became paler, her body thinner. At that time she could suddenly stop breathing at any time. The Council began to split into two, they were arguing and arguing all day. From 60 down to 50 and then to 10 until at the end there was no hope left. That was when I wanted to go looking for you and beat you to death!"

Sasuke's jaws hardened.

"And the fact that you might not have any clue of this mess you had created made me even more furious!" Naruto breathed out hard; wishing it could lessen the pain inside his chest.

"I never knew...!" Sasuke hissed. Both of his fisted hands were shaking. "If I had known that it would turned out like that for her, then I would prefer to be dy-"

"Right now you have Itachi who needs you, Sasuke! You have more important things to think about than dying!" Naruto cut Sasuke's words. "Besides... in the beginning everything was my fault. If that misunderstanding had never happened then Hinata would never go to take that mission. And she wouldn't have..." Naruto could not continue his words.

Naruto and Sasuke both went back to silent, their eyes gazing away. Both of them were lost in their faraway thoughts, full of regrets and 'what if's, with an indigo-haired woman as the center of their world.


End file.
